


Looking out for Sam

by gestaltrose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-19
Updated: 2011-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-15 18:59:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gestaltrose/pseuds/gestaltrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean had always wondered what if. . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking out for Sam

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for awdt lj community prompt: What if. . .  
> I was planning on something a little slashier but this is what came out. I guess the smut muse is sleeping right now

Dean had always wondered what if. . .

What if he had asked Sam to stay when he was leaving for college? Would he have stayed or left anyway? Dean hadn’t known, so he hadn’t asked.

What if he had asked him to stay when they had had their fight on their way to Indiana to check out those missing couples, how much would have changed? Would Sam have never met Meg or would she have just arranged it later, that damned demon bitch?

What if he had asked Sam to leave when he had been a spirit in that hospital in South Dakota? Would Sam have listened and taken Dad with him? Would Dad still be alive or would things have unfolded the same anyway.

That was the problem with what if, it never told you what would have happened it just let you imagine that things would be better if you had only chosen that other path.

Sighing, Dean turned from the window to look at his brother, sprawled on the motel bed, unaware that Dean was watching him. Always. You could almost say it had been his job since Sammy had come back into his life. Watch out for Sam. Hell, that had been his job his entire life. Only those few short years while Sam had been in college had they even been apart more than a few weeks.

Hunting together again, they had grown closer. Since dad had died (for him) things had been different, changing. Looking over his brother’s lanky form, Dean sighed again. Dad had asked him to watch Sam, to make sure that if he was becoming demonic that Dean would take care of him.

Knowing that dad had meant kill him, Dean wondered what Dad would say if he saw them now. After they had thought that Sam had been infected with that demon virus in Oregon, Sam had pleaded with Dean to either kill him or let him do it himself and Dean had refused. He had stayed by Sam’s side, even though if Sam had been infected he would have killed Dean, Dean stayed and took care of him.

Remembering the time when Sam had disappeared in that diner and had resurfaced, possessed in Minnesota. Bobby had helped to get rid of the demon possessing him, Meg, again. Dean fingered the amulet that Bobby had given him to stop him from being possessed. Looking over at Sam, Dean saw it’s twin around Sam’s neck.

Dean was sure he wasn’t possessed but as he watched Sam turn over in bed he knew he was obsessed. Watching Sam was nothing new, but it was how he felt about watching that had changed. Sam wasn’t even aware that anything was different and that was exactly how Dean wanted it.

Dirty. That was how he felt when he watched Sam, dirty. Not because Sam could possible turn into demonspawn and he would have to kill him, but because if Sam turned into demonspawn Dean couldn’t kill him.

“Dean?” Sam murmured from the bed.

“Here Sam.”

“Good,” Sam said into his pillow as he drifted off to sleep.

Deciding he had done enough thinking for the night, he moved from the window to his bed, right beside Sam’s. Laying down, he watched his brother sleep and thanked all the gods in heaven and earth that Sam couldn’t read his mind. Dean would do what he had always done. Watch out for Sammy.


End file.
